Kayden Dering
GENERAL-- Name: Kayden Dering Race: '''Vampire '''Age: looks 19, is 21 Gender: male Occupation: singer/guitarist Birthplace: Braunschweig, Germany Current Location: where ever he feels, London right now Family Relations: '''Justin Dering, twin brother {coma}; Kamilia Dering {dead} George Dering {dead} '''Weapon: He hasn't really needed any since he became a vampire. Kayden is good with handling a dagger is he ever needs to. Of course, it doesn't help when he doesn't carry one. Other Items Owned: A guitar, black leather bracelet that was his brother's --BACKGROUND-- Personality: Kayden is an outgoing when he wants to be, then resigned and shy the next. Moving to his own beat in life, Kayden dresses the way he feels and brushes off comments easily. He can have a lack of commitment when it comes to new people or something he doesn't enjoy, making long term relationships difficult for this vampire. When needed, Kayden can be romantic to score a feeding from a damsel. Of course, Kayden wouldn't mind scoring from a young cute guy. It just depended what was on the menu. Detailed History: Kayden Dering was born fifteen minutes after his twin brother, Justin. They were born to Kamilia and George Dering in Braunschweig, Germany. The family of four lived comfortably for five years before Kayden's parents filed for a divorce. It was then that Kayden and Justin began their lives switching parents every two weeks, having holidays ever other year with the other parent. Kamilia never remarried, George was married within the first year after being divorced. Through it all Kayden and Justin were inseparable. They were the duo that the town had named the 'Terror Two' as they would do everything in their toddler power to make a mess out of something. Even if that something was running through the house in a triple coating of mud. As the brothers grew older, they developed even more like each other, falling in love with being able to play the guitar! At eleven, the twins would make a racket on their neighbor's old electric guitars, making anyone in a mile radius running for ear plugs. Slowly but surely the brothers finally a note right and they were off. All the way up to high school, the brothers were still glued to each other's side. Once they started freshman year, Kayden went with the more quiet crowd and Justin, the loud party group. Though they still got along, the brothers were then and there, finally different from one another. Making it through high school, Kayden was set that he was going to become a singer or song writer. He was hoping his brother would join him in the music industry but Kayden found his brother off at college. For Kayden, it was like losing his brother and best friend to another planet. For six months Kayden didn't see his brother but was getting his feet wet in the music business. it was a shock for Kayden when Justin appeared back home suddenly, apparently he gave up on college. The Terror Two were back but playing music together. All was good till three weeks after their nineteenth birthday. Kamilia, George, and the boys actually went out to dinner together. The old family enjoying a random night of catching up. On the way home, their car hit a slight spot on a bridge (it was winter) and the car busted through the bridge side, crashing into the freezing river. Kayden got himself out, as well as his brother. Kayden thought that his parents were already out, the reason he didn't think about them, besides, Justin was unconscious from the crash itself. Getting to the shore, the freezing water was causing Kayden's brain to fall into a state of shock. When he felt someone moving beside him, Kayden thought it was the emergency response people and started rambling about how his parents had to be somewhere and that his brother wasn't awake. Kayden felt himself being moved from the side of the river, away from his brother. About to protest leaving Justin, Kayden's body fell paralyzed against the burning sensation in his wrist. His already numbed body was on the verge of unconsciousness when he tasted something metallic like on his lips. That was the last thing Kayden remembered. Waking up, Kayden found himself in a strangers apartment with a gorgeous girl looking down at him. Staring at her, Kayden freaked at being overloaded with all his new scents. The girl just talked, words that Kayden didn't hear as he was just focused on all the smells and sounds around him. When the word vampire slipped from the girl, Kayden took the moment to get up and walk to the door. Reaching for the handle, He saw the two fang marks on his wrist, stopping him from moving. Staying for girl, or vampiress, to finish explaining what happened, Kayden was quick to ask what happened to his brother and parents. Bluntly saying that his parents were dead and that Justin was in a coma was enough for the young twin. The vampiress was smart enough to somehow convince Kayden to stay with her for two weeks, just so he could understand his new vampire skills. After those weeks, Kayden snuck away from the vampiress, going straight to the hospital. Kayden was shocked to find Justin in the ICU, lost in a coma. The doctors told Kayden that it wasn't likely that his brother would ever wake from the coma. Four days went by with Kayden sitting beside his brother's hospital bed before Kayden knew he had to leave. He took his brother's leather bracelet. Kayden then left Germany, after making sure that the doctors wouldn't take his brother from the life support, no matter what the cost. Fears: spiders, deep water, elevators, heights. The common fears you could say Strengths: Being gifted with an extraordinary voice, Kayden can sing, play guitar, mostly just musical strengths.. and being a vampire, thats just strength all over Weaknesses: His younger brother, phases of hating being a vampire, long term relationships Likes: music, rain, sleeping. Dislikes: self centered people (even though sometimes he is one himself), werewolves just because he has gotten the idea they are bad (hasn't ran into one yet) --APPEARANCE-- Facial Appearance: Kayden has a very feminine face to most people. Liquid azure eyes stand out against his ever going cream skin. He does have a stray freckle on the left side of his neck, below his ear. Its usually hidden from his hair which he wears either up or down. Up as in fluffy and all over. Every up do puts another hole in the ozone from the massive amount of hair spray used. Clothing: being either very colorful or just bland, Kayden loves to show off his mood and personality through his clothing. To make himself stand out in the crowd, a bright shirt, comfortable jeans and a belt fastened fashionably around his waist, bottomed off with either converse or puma shoes! When Kayden wants to disappear into a crowd, shirt covered with a zipped up leather jacket or hoodie. He also has his tongue and right eyebrow pierced. He always is wearing a black leather bracelet. Build: Once more, Kayden's slim body gets many strange looks and criticized for being 'to skinny' or all 'skin and bone'. Kayden does keep himself in shape. Toned muscles that could make anyone have to make a double take. He also stands at around 5'9. Marks/Scars: Has a star tattoo on his right hip. On his right leg there is a small area that is splotched with barely noticeable scars from where he split searing hot spaghettio's when he was six. All that is left is on his left wrist, there is the evidence that he had been bit by a vampire. Of course, Kayden does everything he can to keep it hidden. Category:Characters Category:Vampires